


The One with the Braids and Speechlessness

by Malaayna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Just a pair of mutually pining idiots, Pre-Lance/Keith, this just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna
Summary: Pidge braids her hairThen she braids Keith'sAnd Lance has trouble dealing with it





	The One with the Braids and Speechlessness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in most fics that have Lance not being able to deal with Keith's braided hair, it's either Lance or Allura who braid his hair (I guess because they both seem to like stereotypically feminine things)  
> But then I thought  
> I'm butch as fuck and I braid my hair all the time, cause hair in my face is fucking annoying  
> So then this kinda happened 
> 
> Also, here's a couple pictures I drew to sorta show what the 2 looked like with braids
> 
> http://malaayna.tumblr.com/post/164627027194/so-heres-2-pictures-that-go-with-my-current-fic
> 
> Hope youse enjoy!

Now that my little 'secret' is out, I can finally start braiding my hair again.  
Do you have any idea how annoying a fringe can be?  
Especially when you're trying to work on shit.

Thank fuck Alteans weren't too advanced for hair ties, and that Allura has a huge surplus.  
Apparently Altean elastic doesn't degrade after ten thousand years.  
It's also really springy.  
I wonder what it's tensile strength is?  
I'll have to look into that.  
Anyways, back to my story. 

The first day I braided it I had my hair in two braids, cause I honestly can't be bothered braiding my fringe separate.  
They were just like, a pair of messy pigtail things, but I'd already gotten a few comments.

Allura, predictably, gushed over how 'pretty' I looked, and how "we should totally braid each others hair sometime!"  
This triggered one of Coran's stories.  
I think it was about how he had trouble getting Allura to hold still for braids when she was a kid?  
Honestly though, I'm not sure.  
I'm pretty sure he makes up half the words he uses purely to confuse the shit out of us. 

Hunk's pretty tactile, so he just wanted to run his fingers over the bumps for a bit.

Shiro started laughing. Yeah, I was puzzled too.  
Apparently, one time at the Garrison, him and Matt had gone to a party, both getting incredibly drunk (no surprise there).  
They woke up the next morning to find Matt's hair had been braided into, like, five braids, all ending in bows.  
He said there's photos back home, so that's something to look forward to. 

Lance got this giant grin on his face (and when I say giant, I really mean it. Like, his smile probably rivals Uncle Danny's, you know Mom's brother, the one who can fit his entire fist in his mouth!) And he starts flapping his arms like an excited chicken.  
He races over to me and starts touching the braids, mouth going a mile a minute.  
From what I could catch, he was apparently taught to braid by his sister.  
And he used to do all sorts of complicated braids for her and his Mom.  
Then he said please about 47 times (I kinda lost count at 34) and asked if he could practice on me cause he had, and I quote, "haven't braided short, layered hair in aaaaaagggggeeeeesssssss"  
I asked why he doesnt just practice with Hunk's hair, and he said "I do, but it's all the same length and it's not exactly challenging yaknow?"  
So yeah.

Keith though.  
Keith just kinda kept staring, looking constipated (but that's just his concentrating face, you get used to it after a while) and huffed a quiet, "looks nice Pidge"  
And then that was it.

Until today.

So I was in Green's hanger, working on Rover's replacement (RIP baby) when Keith comes in.  
Wearing a scowl he comes and plops down next to me on the floor, pulling his knees up against his chest. 

He huffed out a sigh as I brush my hair out of my eyes for the umpteenth time.

"What can I do ya for, mullet man?" I asked as I dug through my toolbox in search of my comb.  
He grumbled something unintelligible as I split my hair down the centre.  
"Is it Lance again?" I asked with the comb between my teeth. 

Keith let out the longest groan so far and flopped onto his back.  
"It's like he's tormenting me on purpose!" He exclaimed, arms pointed to the ceiling, "like, why?! Who even does that?!" He continued.  
It's pretty funny actually, seeing how clueless he is (Green agrees by the way . Apparently Red and Blue are conspiring together and are close to just locking the two boys together somewhere).  
"I mean, he's just....." he paused, "why do you do that?" He asked, looking at me.

I tied off the first plait and started on the second.  
"What do ya mean?" I asked, brushing the knots out.  
"That," he gestured at my head, "braiding. I thought you didn't like girly stuff."

He sat back up as I snorted.  
"Dude," I tied of the second braid, "firstly," I count off on my fingers, "get that gendered bullshit outta here,"  
He grinned.  
"Secondly," I continue, "I can look pretty without looking 'girly', not that there's anything wrong with that."  
"And thirdly, it keeps my hair outta my eyes, which is fucking annoying, and headbands give me headaches, so yeah."

He got that constipated/concentrating look on his face again.  
I decided he needed some time to think it over (he does sometimes) and went back to soldering.

About a minute later he said, "wait, does it really do that?"  
"Yeah," I replied, "tight headbands are literal hell."  
"No, ah, I meant the braiding," he said, looking over my shoulder, "can it truly hold the hair out of your face?"

I put the soldering iron down again and face him.  
"Yeah, like, it's really freaking hard to do detailed work when your hair keeps sticking in your eyes," I explained. 

"Um, so, does it have to be a certain length? Or, ah," he looked down at his hands, "like how short can it be to braid?"

I was about to go into an in-depth explanation, but then it all clicked.

"Keith?" I asked gently, "do you want me to braid your hair?"  
He got this shocked, almost scared look on his face. (If I ever find the person who made this poor boy so scared of asking for things, and of feminine things, in gonna punch them in the dick) and he started stammering.

I put my hands up, stopping his barrage of um's and ah's.  
"Turn around, I'm gonna braid your hair," I tell him.  
He looked like he was about to start giving a bunch of bullshit excuses, so I put up my finger to silence him.

"Literally no-one on this ship is going to give you shit for having braided hair, okay. I can absolutely 100% guarantee that."

He looked like he was starting to believe me.  
"But Lance.." he started.  
I interrupted him, "Lance, regularly braids Hunk's, Allura's AND my hair. And I'm pretty sure if his hair was longer he'd be braiding his too. He even tried to plait Coran's mustache once. So if he gives you shit, you just tell him he's a giant hypocritical dick, k?"  
"Okay," he answered, grinning like a loon.  
"Now turn around so I can braid your hair boy!"

And so I braided his hair.  
His fringe was too short for a single braid so I did two like mine. (He doesn't really have a mullet, it's just kinda like how Matt's hair was, just a little longer in the back.)

He stayed and we chatted while I worked til dinner.

And then, oh my freaking God, when we got into the dining room, Lance's face just dropped.  
Like, the perfect example of a stunned mullet.  
Like, he could've rivalled a tomato when Keith sat down.  
The only time I've ever seen him so speechless was when I told everyone I was a girl.

Keith, as clueless as ever, told Lance to, "stop staring. It's just some braids."  
He looked seriously pissed.  
Lance finally snapped out of it and stammered out a "looks good", that took nearly a full minute to get out of his throat.

They're idiots, both of them. Clueless, pining idiots.

Anyway, that's about all I wanted to write.  
I know I'll probably never give you any of these letters, but it's nice to write to you anyway.

Hopefully we find you soon Dad.

Love, Katie.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologise for the sad ending, but thats just how this story wanted to be written  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and are absolutely fucking brilliant ♡♡


End file.
